Vanitas meets Repliku
by Neo the dual keyblade wielder
Summary: Vanitas, The Dark half of Ventus, meets Repliku, The clone of Riku, in the Dark Realm and soon a relationship starts to brew. Summary sucks, I know. Warning, Yaoi, Rape, Lemon, Semi-consensual. Seme Repliku x Uke Vanitas, First fic to have Repliku seme in it huh? And to Vanitas! No flaming! And if you don't like it don't read it! Constructive criticizing allowed, but not too much!
1. Chapter 1

Vanitas meets Repliku

Neo: We present to you the first fanfic to have Repliku as Seme and not only that but...

Neox: He's going to be Seme to Vanivan!

Vanitas: Call me that again and I'll slit your neck!

Repliku: You can't slit the author's throat, he's invincible also he's the son of the woman who took you out with Aqua's and Mickey's help.

Neo: That's right my mother's name is Cynthia Nekuyara! Ring a bell?

Vanitas: Grr...

Neo: Anyway, where were we before you so rudely interrupted...Oh yeah! We are going to be starting this fic in the dark void where they all go!

Neox: Oh yeah and Repliku's going to have a little growth spurt even though he can't because he's a clone. But to us he can!

Neo: Okay, now on to the fic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own BbS because I don't have enough money to buy the rights so I can put in yaoi in the game. Well, though there is implied yaoi between Terra and Ventus but still it's not enough. So like I've already said, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

Warnings: Yaoi, OOCness, Lemon, Semi-Rape

Vanitas was walking around in the dark realm really bored and was looking at the light realm through a ball of darkness he made. The spiky black haired teen was so lonely(Hey I said OOCness). He couldn't believe how he didn't have anyone, Ventus had Terra(Before he was absorbed by Xehanort and then they were permanently fused together in the same body), Aqua has Cynthia, and Sora has Riku...Where did those names come from? Anyway, as he watched he felt sad for the things he did(O~kay major OOCness happening here). All he wanted was to join back together with Ventus to complete some stupid X-blade! Well, he could see the reason why everyone else would hate him but it was for a greater cause(Yeah causing a Keyblade War so you could open Kingdom Hearts! Yeah I don't think so.)!

Vanitas wasn't going to be so lonely anymore because somewhere far away was another person stuck in the darkness realm wandering around for something to do.

Vanitas' POV

I was so bored! I couldn't believe there wasn't anything to do in this crummy dark realm. I walked around the place more and then I finally saw someone who was walking around this hell hole like me.

"Oh great I was just getting used to this place another loser shows up here! I was really liking the silence!" I lied through my teeth as I yell at the silver haired guy walking toward me. The guy looked kinda handsome, also he was tall, hell he was taller than, he had long silver hair and great sexy muscles...What the fuck am I doing!? Am I admiring him? Why the hell am I doing that this is so unlike me! What shocked me most was that he was wearing a similar suit that looked so much like mine.

I walked up to the silver haired man and looked up at him and smirked sadistically and summoned my Void Gear Keyblade in a dark mist. I glanced at him with fighting intent in my eyes.

"You want to fight?" I said darkly trying to scare the taller man. But for some reason, he just stood there staring at me calmly and that was confusing and somewhat irritating because everyone's scared of me! I am darkest being alive!

What happened next shocked me most and angered me.

"No, I don't feel like fighting someone like you right now." The tall man said calmly making me fume red with anger because of what that bastard just said. So I got in his face about it making him try to back away from me, but no way was I going to let happen!

"Listen here you stupid son of a bitch! I'm the creator of the Unversed! I don't know what you mean by not wanting to fight someone like me! That's a stupid thing to say to someone like me so I'm going to have to kill you if you say it again!" I growled at the silver haired man, who was looking at me like I was a crazy person or something. Well I am not crazy, I am perfectly normal I'm acting like I always do! Hmm, maybe I'm a little crazy because I did try to start a Keyblade War that would've caused the world to end, But that was because I wanted to fuse back with my light half.

Though, I did act differently when I was still inside Ventus's body but I don't like to act nice, cheery, and wanting friends. I miss acting like that and having at least one friend would let me open up more.

"Hey! Um, could you take your hand off my shirt? I'm about to fall on top of you, if you don't let me go." The silver haired man asked, but I didn't hear him as I was thinking then felt weight falling on top of me and then I felt my lips connect with someone's making me kiss them. The man on top of me was shocked that he was kissing, but I was caught in a trance and I stupidly deepened the kiss(Flame me for making him do this and I'll report you because this is my fic and there is no Seme Repliku on Uke Vanitas fics out there and also, Animesaki told me make what is on my mind and what I think about RepliVan. So if you hate this fic, suck it!) and then the guy put his tongue in my mouth and started to lick inside my mouth, and then I pushed him off of me!

"What the hell, man!?" I yelled at the Silver haired man who was looking at me in an awkward way.

"What do you mean?! Why are you blaming me! I told I was about to trip but you were to busy "Threatening" me to even listen to what I was saying!" The strange man who had taken my very first kiss away from me explained to me in a blister of anger.

I didn't care what this guy said to me, it was his fault and he knows it! I just got up and ran away from the man without even asking for his name because why would I want it now? He kissed me and put that disgusting thing he calls a tongue in my mouth, and made me even like it!

But...Why am liking what he did to me? I was too far away to here the guy but he was thinking something and looked up.

"What the hell is an Unversed?"

Neo: That's going to end chapter one of this fic. Read and Review!

Neox: Yes, and remember all our Author notes so please give nice reviews.

Neo: Also, while you review everyone who reviews please answer this fricking question that's been bugging the hell out of me since I can't figure out how the fucking hell you people can make a fricking poll! Should I make a DemAku fanfic because I have a wicked super duper smexy, sexy Lemony, and a bit Orangy fic I've thought up to write!


	2. Chapter 2

Repliku second meeting with the Strange boy!

Neo: Smut warning! Major smut warning!

Neox: Yes that's right in this chappy Repliku is going to rape Vanivan then~ they are going to have hot sexy make up sex since somehow Repliku wasn't in his own damn mind!

Neox: Now let's go and start this chappie!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kh!**

Vanitas was walking about the realm of darkness having nothing to do. As Usual. Suddenly, he bumped into the man he met before.

"Oh it's you again!" The black spiky haired teen said bored.

"Yeah Hi." The silver haired man said with his arms crossed. The man just sat down with his legs crossed.

"What's your name actually I didn't catch it before?" Vanitas asked the silver haired male.

"Repliku." The silver haired man said. Repliku wasn't very happy there was nothing that he could do since he had no heart.

"Huh? Well, you are the second loser here, so do you want to talk about how you got here?" Vanitas asked the silver haired man.

"No!" Repliku growled at the spiky black haired teen.

"Heh, must have been an embarrassing defeat if you won't talk about it with me. So you're the biggest loser here then." Vanitas said snickering at the older teen. Repliku was getting way more pissed at Vanitas and he wasn't going to be able to control himself from injuring the spiky black haired teen. Vanitas was just goading him to just beat the crap out of him.

"Hah! You must got your have ass kicked by your opponent so much! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Vanitas just laughed and mocked the silver haired teen and then suddenly Vanitas was grabbed and pinned on the hard ground.

"Alright then since you are going to act like a bitch, I'm going to treat you like a fricking bitch!" Repliku said in an angry voice and then ripped Vanitas's clothes off.

"H-Hey! What the hell you bastard!" Vanitas yelled in anger.

"Why?" Repliku growled very angry at Vanitas. "Why do you look like Sora?" Vanitas was very confused and tried to fight back, but it was futile as Repliku just used one hand to hold both of the spiky black haired teen's wrist in his hold.

"Get that look off your face it's just like Sora's and I don't like to feel this way towards someone like you!" Repliku was growling as he lowered his tight pants(I'll call them that) and spread Vanitas's slim legs(I think the suit increases their muscle mass, but not Riku's. His body is made to be perfect) and took out his large cock from it's prison. He put Vanitas on his hands and knees before he slammed inside of him.

"Ow!" Vanitas grunted as the silver haired male started a slow, yet very angry pace of thrust. Vanitas wasn't adjusting at all since Repliku was thrusting so hard. Repliku just growled at the tightness of Vanitas's hole. God, everything about him reminded him of freaking Sora with a few slight differences. They just looked so much alike, It really pissed him off._ 'Why?! Why do they fucking look so much alike! God! I hate him!'_ Repliku thought angrily as he continued to rape the spiky black haired male below him.

"...," Vanitas uttered under Repliku. He was really trying to not show any source of pain whatsoever, but Repliku wasn't even paying any mind to Vanitas's pained sounds. The tightness around his hard arousal was so good. Repliku wanted to keep doing this to the black haired teen, who was looking like he was liking it at this point.

"Grr...You're so fucking tight, you know that," The silver haired man said to the spiky black haired male shivering and writhing under him with each and every thrust inside of him. Vanitas was in massive pain, but it dulled down a bit and he looked to see that he was fully erect, which shocked him to the core before he remembered that since he was sadist, he was also a masochist. Vanitas blushed at this development, but then he let out a gasp, realizing that he was still being raped like a slut.

"Aaah! Ow! Ah...uhhh," Vanitas accidentally let out of his mouth, then felt really ashamed that he was actually enjoying what Repliku was doing to him, God he couldn't believe his goddamn fucking body! Why did it have to make pain and hurt come out as pleasure and want?! That just doesn't make any sense does it? Vanitas groaned to himself, feeling crystal liquid tears come down from his gold colored eyes. He didn't even know much about this bastard and he's doing this to him. Repliku was groaning and grunting at how tight Vanitas was getting around his arousal, even though this was just because of the frustration, he had to admit that the spiky black haired male below him looked so fucking cute when he arched his back. Repliku shook the thought that came into his brain, and glared down at Vanitas, who couldn't see the penetrating, sharp, and rage filled glare, shivered from the feeling of how he was being looked at.

"I fucking hate you." The silver haired man whispered in Vanitas's ear, after he pulled his head up by grabbing the soft spiky black hair with a very rough grip. Repliku felt that he was going to release soon, so he sped up his thrust and started to pound into Vanitas deeply, like a hammer. Vanitas bit down on his bottom lip to prevent anything coming from his mouth, but the pain and pleasure were mixing and, unknown to Repliku, caused him to come very hard. Vanitas hoped that the silver haired man, who was raping him, didn't notice that he had came because that would be too embarassing for Vanitas to endure. Repliku soon came inside of Vanitas, growling under his breath, before taking his now limp cock out of Vanitas and walking away from the spiky black haired male.

Vanitas just curled in a ball, feeling his bottom leaking out a mixture of red and white liquid.

Neo: I'm so Sorry, Vanivan! Read and review, for Vanitas.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanitas and Repliku Make up sex!

Neo: We present to you the final chapter of My RepliVan fanfic!

Vanitas: Finally.

Repliku: Make up Sex?

Neo: Yes!

**Disclaimer: I don own Kingdom Hearts. Just some of the video games.**

Vanitas woke up on the ground all patched up from the injuries, but still naked. Repliku was in the black river taking a bath and saw that Vanitas was awake.

"I see you've awakened." Repliku said casually only to receive a slap in the face by Vanitas, but Repliku grabbed that hand and picked him up and kissed him on the lips fully. Vanitas's eyes went wider than saucers at this development and almost melted in the kiss, but was able to regain himself.

"You bastard! You fucking raped me!" Vanitas yelled at the silver haired teen looking at him blankly before gazing away from the golden eyes of Vanitas.  
Repliku was actually falling in love with the spiky black haired teen ever since he met him, but he raped him because he angered him by how much he was mocking him and Repliku couldn't live with that.

"It was your fault for insulting me." Repliku simply said before pulling Vanitas in the river with him to wash up, despite Vanitas's protest and refusal.

"No! Let me go! I'm not taking a bath with the likes of you!" The black spiky haired teen protested, but then was pulled onto the older teen's lap. At this action Vanitas had started to blush extremely. The black spiky haired teen was trying to get out of the other teens strong hold, but Repliku was persistent in keeping Vanitas stationary.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Vanitas yelled in a frustrated tone of voice, but didn't get as much as a peep from the silver haired man. Repliku loosened his hold on Vanitas's wrist, but swiftly put the hold on the spiky black haired boy's waist, so the teen couldn't escape from him. Vanitas was really unnerved with sitting on the older teens lap because of what the silver haired man had done to him earlier.

"Um Repliku? You're kind of weirding me out because I'm sitting on your lap." Vanitas had said to the older teen who had been staring at him with those emerald eyes that were unreadable. It kinda creeped Vanitas out. Repliku just didn't care about the situation. Van was then getting hard because he was sitting directly on Repliku's limp member.

"Hm?" Repliku uttered as he looked at Van try to hide his growing arousal. The silver haired man just smirked and put his hand around the spiky haired teen's appendage and started to slowly rub it. Vanitas was shocked and startled at Repliku's actions.

"Hey! Take your fucking hand off my fricking dick, you fucking pervert!" Vanitas yelled while blushing redder than a tomato. Repliku just chuckled and started to steadily stroke the spiky black haired teen's cock with much more speed. Vanitas was trying hard to keep the moans in, so he wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of watching show weakness.

"I'm not going to rape you, Vanny. I'll be gentle this time. I'm sorry for hurting you like that, I just couldn't control my anger that time. Think of this as an apology." Repliku said to the confused and enraged Vanitas.

"Did you just call me Vanny!? And Apology!" Vanitas yelled loudly at the silver haired haired man who just stared back at him with a blank expression on his face. Repliku grabbed Vanitas and turned him around so that he was facing him. Vanitas was confused until he suddenly felt a long finger slide into him. Vanitas cringed at the pain that was coming from his entrance. Repliku's own cock stirred as he felt the tightness of Vanitas's entrance. The silver haired man was trying to control himself because of how Vanitas looked as he prepped him. The silver haired man added another finger and started to scissor them in and out of Vanitas, who started to bite his bottom lip to avoid any indication that he was enjoying the treatment that Repliku was supplying. Repliku then carried black spiky haired out of the water, and laid him gently on a mattress(I know a mattress in the darkness world, weird and impossible) and had spread his legs and had placed his two fingers deep inside of Vanitas.

"Mnnh!" Vanitas groaned as the fingers started opening his entrance, slowly stretching it open. God, it was too much for him. He might lose it if-!

"AAh!" Vanitas had moaned loudly at the feeling of having his prostate struck by the long fingers. At this, Repliku started to grin and had started to teasingly poke the sweet spot harder by adding his third finger inside Vanitas. The spiky black haired teen moaned in pleasure and the pain was slowly dissipating as Repliku thrusting his fingers inside of Vanitas. The moaning was too much for Repliku and he took them out causing Vanitas to whine at the loss. Repliku smirked and placed the tip of his hard aching cock at the spiky haired teen's entrance, making the teen tense up a bit.

Repliku had then plunged his cock into Vanitas, who in turn moaned from the slight pain that was caused by the intruding appendage. Repliku settled his large cock inside Vanitas, trying to hold back from just fucking the living daylights out of the black spiky haired teen that was under him.

"Just move already, Asshole." Vanitas just let out of his mouth as he was blushing like a red strawberry. The silver haired man just smirked again, and Van was really getting very, very frustrated with Repliku's constant smirking. Repliku had taken his cock out until only the tip was still inside and had suddenly slammed it back in. Vanitas moaned in pleasure as it had hit his prostate hit. Repliku started thrusting more harder and deeper into Vanitas, while looking at Vanitas's hard erection getting even harder.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Repliku said under his breath as he thrusts into the teen. Vanitas was moaning crazily now.

"Ah! Ah! Aah!" Vanitas let out all shame or embarrassment gone. Repliku then lifted Vanitas's long legs over his shoulders, so he could thrust more deeper into Van. The silver haired man was groaning at how tight the black spiky haired teen was and he was almost at his peak. Repliku then swiftly turned Vanitas on his hands and knees, while still inside, shocking the teen for a moment. Van was about to ask what the hell was Repliku doing, before he let out a moan from a powerful thrust that came from the silver haired man.

Repliku was sweating from how hot the feeling of Vanitas's entrance was around his hard cock. He was thrusting even harder into the spiky black haired teen and was groaning from how tight Vanitas was getting around him. He wrapped his hands around the teen's hard erection and started to stroke as he thrust in to him.

"Oh! Ah, Harder please fuck me harder!" Vanitas moaned out of his mouth making Repliku get even harder from dirty the younger teen's mouth was, and had gladly complied to Vanitas's request. Repliku started to pound into the spiky black haired teen's prostate causing Vanitas to moan out loud from the maximum amount of the pleasure. Repliku was almost at his limit and started to stroke Vanitas even faster and started to ram into the teen more harder, and groaned as the feeling around his cock was getting even greater. The silver haired man started to grunt as he thrusted deeper into Vanitas, who was moaning and groaning and drooling from intense pleasure. Suddenly, Vanitas moaned loudly and had came on the the mattress. Repliku groaned as Vanitas tightened around his cock and had came deep inside Van's entrance.

Vanitas shivered as he felt the hot liquid fill up his insides. Repliku took his now limp cock out and then kissed the sleeping Vanitas on the head.

"I hope you'll accept my apology." Repliku whispered into the teen's ear.

Vanitas just turned around and then smiled. "Apology accepted."

Repliku smiled, before asking a question. "Oh! Um, just a question. Are you a Masochist?" The silver haired man asked causing Vanitas to pop right up and stare into Repliku's green emerald eyes, and was blushing redder than a strawberry to the utmost point. Vanitas was trying to find the right words to say as Repliku was waiting for the golden eyed teen to answer his question.

"W-why do you ask?" Vanitas stuttered as he asked why the emerald eyed man asked that type of question. Repliku then answered nonchalantly.

"I remembered that when I was raping you, you sounded like you were liking it." Repliku said and then waited for Vanitas to answer his previous question.

"Y-yes." Vanitas said truthfully while looking down on the bed. The black spiky haired teen was flustered as he had said the truth to Repliku. The silver haired man had then suddenly placed his lips on top of Vanitas's, shocking the younger teen.

"No wonder." Repliku said after taking his lips off of the spiky black haired teen's. He was met with a punch to the chin, but didn't fall forward or anything and remained stationary on the bed.

"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" Vanitas yelled with an expression and tone filled with a lot of anger. Repliku then just rubbed his poor chin that was just punched by the spiky black haired teen. The silver haired man just smiled sweetly at the black spiky haired teen and just muttered a simple, "Whatever."

Neo: And I'm done with this fic finally.

Repliku: What kind of ending was that? I just fucked him.

Vanitas: Yeah, that was a stupid ending. I'm surprised that you actually have readers **OR **reviewers for this story.

Neo: Shut up, VANIVAN! This the first fic with Repliku seme so Hopefully people will make more of these types of stories.

Vanitas: Doubt it.

Neo: This is the ending of my Replivan fic. But I want you to review anyway.


End file.
